


Double Drabble: Research

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Research

Socrates had been a Watcher. Aristotle, Plato, and Homer died with tattoos. Methos hadn't known them all, but he hadn't been surprised to find out that they had all known about Immortality.

Copernicus wasn't, but he nearly was. Isaac Newton was offered a position, but declined. Einstein hadn't even been offered. The Watchers had _some_ standards. Took one look and ran.

Methos had been a Watcher two hundred and thirty-seven times and he thought he'd grown out of being surprised who he saw walking the halls. Still, it was a surprise to see _that face_ grinning at him from between books on a library shelf.

Methos would know that face anywhere. He remembered when that scar had been formed, when those cheeks were covered with gashes and bruises from gravel and dirt, when war paint had covered it all. He'd seen it in pleasure, he'd seen it in pain. In anger and in disgust. He'd seen those eyes cry.

He'd falsified reports, had changed chronicles, had lied through his teeth, all to protect it. He. Him. His brother.

Kronos.

Kronos, a Watcher.

How ironic. After five thousand years, it was a surprise to know that he could still be surprised.


End file.
